Rebellion
thumbEin Song von Namine Ritsu Das englische Lyrics (unten) gehört dem Youtube Kanal OccasionalSubs. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Let's go the winner, or letting go the winner ozentate wa owari Stand up the loafer, or heat up the chamber kanjiteyo yakudoukan hito ni sugatte wa onamida choudai itsu ni nattemo mae ga mienai kokkeina sugata wo misenaide ori wo kowashite habataite mujihina hodo ni nai nai nai uso bakkari hazure ni hazureta kusatta mainichi ni damasarenaide dekisokonai de kekkou ippo fumidasenakya asu wa nai sa wow... owari wa konai kakkoutsukete tatte hikitsutta egao wa sae yashinai mou sore wa iranai ever been a loser, or ever known a loser hayaku sai o nagete still been just a dreamer, or going up a latter ikita dake no hibi mujakuna hodo ni hai hai hai uso bakkarai mawari ni muragaru kidotta kankyaku ni nagasarenaide dekisokonai de kekkou nani mo kamo nakutemo asu ga atta owari wa konai dekisokonai de kekkou motomoto dame moto hadashi de kekkou owari wa konai soredemo samarukando no yoru sabaku no naka demo hie wa shinai sa mou kakenukeru dake shining lights forever, I guess I have to need to start a new war. wow... or what else could I be dead killer? so could I be ever every words that I've said are walking over wow... you'll have to let it go |-|Englisch= Let's go the winner, or letting go the winner preparations are complete Stand up the loafer, or heat up the chamber I feel a throbbing sensation Clinging to people is a real sob story Even though I`ve gotton comfortable, I can´t see ahead of me Don´t show me your comical figure Just break the cage and flap your wings It´s ruthless enough,'It's not!' 'It's not!' 'It's not!' It's all just lies. Disconnected to the end of my rotton everyday life, don't be deceived "A failure", that's perfect. I have to take a step forward, there's no tomorrow wow.. The end won't come I try to look good, but my stiffened face won't clear up. I don't need that anymore. Ever been a loser, or ever known a loser quickly throw the dice Still been just a dreamer, or going up a latter the days in which I only lived. It's innocent enough, "It is!" "It is!" "It is!" It's all just lies. It flocks around the affected audience, don't be drained away. "A failure", that's perfect. Even though I have nothing, there's still a tomorrow. The end won't come. "A failure", that's perfect. From the start, I'll carry out my cause barefoot. The end won't come. Even so, A night in Samarkand, Even though I'm in the middle of the desert,I won't be exposed. All that's left is to run through it already. Shining lights forever, I guess I have to need to start a new war. Wow... Or what else could I be Dead killer? so could I be ever Every words that I've said are walking over Wow... You'll have to let it go Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Namine Ritsu